User blog:JamberLuv4ever/We Were Liars (HOA Style One-Shot)
Part I Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie swam in the vast blue canvas, tucking their heads into the cool liquid, refreshing their heads. Amber pushed herself farther intl the darkness below, and before she felt herself suffocation, starving of oxygen, everything went black and she sunk losing herself forever. Part II Or so, that's what she remembered. She had woken up in the hospital, the air tickling her arms. The doctor and her mother were talking in hushed tones, yet sternly, almost as if scolding each other quietly. "Mom, w-where are Nina, Alfie, and Fabian?" she inquired, every word pounding against her head, until it was about to explode. "Sh, sh," Ms. Millington chastised, giving her a quick hug, "the doctor reminded us that you must remember on your own. Therefore, we cannot provide you any information. I'm sorry." Part III The doctor took a saw, and rammed it into Amber's skull, each blade scratching at a nerve. Nerve, after nerve disconnected from her system. Her head pounding angrily. "Okay, Amber the pain killers are probably wearing off." the doctor continued speaking, though she was still concentrating on the disconnecting nerves. "You can now head for home, though make sure you take all prescripted medications, or else your head will get worse." Part IV The next morning was about a small witch. She took a pick ax and picked at her skull. The ax scrstched and gnawed at the bone, drilling a hole raw and bloody. She took some pills and swallowed some warm water. As she sat there, she wondered, what had happened? Why hadn't the others been there for? Why weren't they at the hospital? It didn't add up. Part V "Are you a drug addict?" her friend, Patricia Williamson, questioned "No." she pursed her lips, yanked the covers over her head, and slammed her eyes shut. As she awoke from her slumber, she began to think of why her friends were not there when the incident had occured. Part VI "Sweetie, are you okay?" Ms. Millington asked cautiously, reaching a hand out to her. "A lumberjack is chopping my brain into blood stained chunks of meat and nerves." she replied. "Be normal," Ms. Millington warned, "because you are. Because you can be." "The lumberjack has decided to tease me. He is now plucking a nerve from each chunk and eats it slowly in front of me, enjoying the sweet, maroon liquid." Part VII "Has she remembered anything?" the doctor pondered aloud, whispering. "I can hear you," she piped up, "I'm suffering from a concussion, but I'm not deaf." He sighed. "Forgive me, for I forgot." he sarcastically chuckled. "Wow," she raised her eyebrows, "even my head is better than yours." Part VIII Amber began to remember. Her friends. Their qualities, their features. Why she had come to love them. Nina - with gentle, olive skin, dirty blonde, messy hair which always contained tangles. Green eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight whenever they hung out outdoors. Always casual attire, and a perky, bubbly personality. Though, when things got serious, she wasn't one to hesistate. Fabian - pale, milky skin with silky, black hair which was usually combed perfectly, smoothened out, though during summer, it was messy and tousled. His caring blue eyes which combined beautifully with the dark hair. He was caring, gentle, and sweet. Yet, he was outgoing when he needed to be. Alfie - chocolate skin, and skinny as a twig. Black hair, which was in a buzz cut, and chocolate eyes so dark you could melt into them. He had multiple personalities. Goofy, and fun-loving, naturally. But, he also came to terms that he needed to mature, and he became more serious, though he was still the loving,.adorable one. Part IX She remembered. She remembered. Amber had remembered what had occured that day. Memories flooded her, a drill which began to create a hole in her skull, but she didn't care. The others. They weren't there because...they weren't here. At all. They were gone. While swimming, she had remembered, while she was underwater, a boat came along. The engine was out of control, and the propellor flew off. It had crashed into Alfie, killing him on impact. As he sank, Amber had dove underwater, scared out of her mind. Nina had gone to look for Amber, and Fabian for Alfie. Nina and Fabian had died of lack of oxygen. Now, it killed to remember. She wished she hadn't. But, now she realized why she didn't remember. Part X Amber had chosen not to remember. She had decided to let herself get lost in her own left sanity, not wanting to bring the.pain back once again. The point was, she knew it was coming. She knew it all along. Nothing lasted forever. It never ever did. And, her friends were certainly never going to stay with her forever. But, she had had them. She had had them while she could. She enjoyed the small forever they had shared. 6 years. The forever they had was incredible. Her forever was ending, and that was okay. She had certainly enjoyed her forever. She hoped the next people enjoyed theirs, too. The End. Category:Blog posts